


My Present is You

by Bandit1030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Roommates, and they love each other very much, implied shallura, implied shiro/keith brother au, lance and keith are both cute little beans, mutual pining or established relationship? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit1030/pseuds/Bandit1030
Summary: Lance spends his Christmas with his family and Keith doesn’t have any plans this year; but, will he really be alone this Christmas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Candy, @candycoatedoctopi on tumblr, Happy Holidays! I was your Voltron Secret Santa! Hope you like it!

_**One week ago ******_

_“Hey, Keith,” Lance had spoken up from his side of their dorm room, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed; looking up from what he was working on on his laptop to look over at Keith, who had been laying down on his back on his bed across the room reading a book. Keith hummed in acknowledgment, turning his head to look at Lance. “I’m leaving tomorrow to go to my parents’ for Christmas. I just thought I should let you know.”_

_“Oh really? Okay. I’m sure you’ll have fun.” Keith gave Lance a small smile and Lance smiled back._

_“Yeah. Are you going anywhere this Christmas?” Keith sat up on his bed and shook his head._

_“Nope. I’m going to stay here this year.” Lance’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“Really? You’re not spending it with Shiro this year?”_

_“Nah. He’s spending it with Allura. He offered me to come too but I would have just felt like I was intruding, so I told him I was fine.” Keith shrugged like it wasn’t that big of a deal._

_“I wish I would have known sooner. You could have just come with me. I doubt my folks would have minded. Now it’s too late to buy another plane ticket though.”_

_“Seriously. It’s fine. It’s not the first time I’ve spent Christmas alone.” Keith waved him off._

_“I mean, we could try sneaking you in on carry on. It’d be a bit of a tight fit though.” Lance joked, a smile on his face. Keith scoffed in amusement._

_“No thanks. I think I’m good.” They both laughed. ___

.  
.  
.

That was one week ago. Today was Christmas day. Lance was still at his family’s place and Keith was spending his day in the dorm room. He had gotten ‘Merry Christmas’ messages from all his friends; Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Shiro and Allura; and he had sent messages back in response. 

Even though it was Christmas, it didn’t really feel like Christmas. It just felt like another day. It was too quiet with just him. Usually Lance was with him, with his constant talking and jokes. He missed Lance even though he knew the brunette would be back in a few days, and then he’d wonder why he ever missed him in the first place. Keith let out a small laugh at that thought. 

Keith had first met Lance a few months ago when they found out they would be sharing a dorm. At first, Keith was a little put off by Lance’s competitiveness and borderline-rude attitude towards him; however, as time went on and the two got to know each other better, they started to get closer and now they actually enjoyed eachother’s company. The two even choose to hang out together, out of their dorm, often. There were still competitions, but they were more friendly, now missing the anger that used to accompany them.

Instead of moping around all day and wishing Lance was with him, Keith decided to read some more of his conspiracy theory books, that’s usually what he liked to read in his freetime. They were very interesting for him and he had already read many. He didn’t even notice the day fly by as he read. He didn’t even remember falling asleep with a book lying on his chest. 

It was probably around 2 or 3 in the morning, Keith guessed at least, when he was startled awake by someone shaking him. Still half asleep, he jumped and gasped when he opened his eyes and saw someone staring at him in the dim light of the room. Keith saw the person grin as he started to wake up and his eyes adjusted to the dark. 

“Hey, Keith!” the person whispered loudly.

“Lance?” Keith asked, confused, as he started to sit up in his bed.

“Merry Christmas!” Lance spoke, no longer whispering, as he threw his arms out for emphasis and grinned even larger. 

“But it’s like 2 in the morning. It’s not Christmas anymore.” Lance waved his hand dismissively.

“Pssh Details. It’s still Christmas somewhere.” Keith was too tired to roll his eyes.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back for a few more days?”

“What? Can’t a guy come back early to spend Christmas with his best bud?”

“I guess, but-” Keith started, but Lance interrupted him. 

“Now get up. I have something for you.” Lance ran to the lamp by Keith’s bed and turned it on and then ran to his bag to grab some things from it as Keith started to stand up. Once Lance ran back over to Keith, he shoved a neatly wrapped box into his hands. “It’s for you! I made it myself!” Lance laughed. He looked at Keith excitedly; bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“But I didn’t get anything for you yet.” Keith spoke. Lance just waved him off. 

“It’s fine, you can repay me later. I’m giving you this because I want to, not to make you get me something too.”

Keith nodded then carefully started to unwrap the box; he had always felt weird when opening gifts in front of people. When he got the lid off the box he saw that it was a red sweater. It looked nicely made, but of course it was, Lance was the one who made it. “Wow! Thank you!” Keith said quietly, without taking the sweater out of the box. He’s very awkward with opening presents, even though inside he felt really happy about what Lance got him.

“No, you gotta take it out and look at it.” Lance added before Keith could shut the box again. 

“Right.” Keith said, embarrassed. He set the box on his bed and took out the sweater and looked at it. It was made of really nice, warm, soft fabric. There was something written on the front. It read “The ghost of Christmas present” and it had an embroidered gray present box with a blue bow that had eyes and looked like a ghost on it too. Keith let out a laugh, because of course Lance would make a punny Christmas sweater. 

“So you like it?” Lance asked excitedly. Keith laughed. 

“Yes, Lance. I do.” Lance smiled.

“Good! Cause now you got to put it on. I made a matching one for myself too!” Lance said as he shoved Keith toward their bathroom to change into the sweater. All he had been sleeping in was a tee shirt, shorts, and thigh highs. 

When Keith had finished changing, he walked out of the bathroom. He noticed Lance had changed as well. Lance had changed to match Keith completely, so now they were both wearing sweaters, shorts, and thigh highs. “Ta da!~” Lance sing-songed as he showed Keith his own sweater. Lance’s sweater looked like it was made from the same fabric but it was blue instead of red, like Keith’s. On the front of the sweater it said “Fleece Navidad”. Keith rolled his eyes in amusement and smiled at the pun. He didn’t love puns as much as Lance did, but he still appreciated them. 

“They’re good, right? I’m pretty proud of them.” Lance grinned smugly. Keith wanted to kiss him; instead, he smiled. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty good.” Keith answered. Lance smiled back. Suddenly Lance’s eyes widened as he remembered something. 

“Ooh there’s something I wanted to do! Turn around and don’t peek till I say so!” Lance spoke excitedly, grabbing Keith’s shoulders gently and turning him around to face the wall of the room. 

“Oh kay..” Keith stared at the wall as he heard Lance rustling around behind him. He could hear Lance unzip his bag and then zip it back up. He could also hear something like fabric rustling. After a few minutes of Lance moving things around and setting whatever he was planning up, he spoke up again. 

“Okay, you can turn around now!” Keith turned around and saw Lance sitting on a blanket on the floor in the middle of their room. He had another blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had also grabbed pillows from both of their beds and stuck them on the floor as well for cushioning. Lance had his laptop open and sitting on the floor in front of him. He also had two mugs sitting next to him. 

“Wow, Lance.” Keith didn’t know what else to say. 

“Well, are you just going to stand there? Come sit down.” Lance patted the seat next to him on the floor. Keith nodded and walked over to sit next to him. After he sat down Lance offered him part of the blanket and one of the mugs. Keith took both. They sat next to each other, sharing the blanket, with their shoulders brushing. The mug had warm hot chocolate in it; and, then Keith looked over at the laptop.

“A fireplace?” Keith questioned in amusement. 

“Well since we can’t have one here, this is the next best thing.” Lance defended himself. “Plus, this fireplace dvd has Christmas music in the background so it’s like a two-in-one.” He laughed. 

“I guess that is pretty cool then.” Keith laughed too. 

They slowly drifted into a comfortable silence. The Christmas music playing faintly in the background as they drank their hot cocoa. After a bit of silence, Keith spoke up quietly. 

“Lance, thank you for this. All of this. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything. I promise I’ll get you something later.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything,”

“But, I-” Keith started.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Lance chuckled quietly. “You don’t need to get me anything, because,” Lance put his hand on Keith’s cheek and smiled at him gently, “you are my present.” Keith wanted to lean in and kiss him, this time he did.


End file.
